Principal Amzy
Principal Amzy is the 4th Mirror Fighter in Lawl Nova, who was revealed in Mirror Fighters Vol. 1 (Team Bipper). Playstyle Origin "Amzy is essentially "Yzma from The Emperor's New School", a cartoon that was even more bizzare than the movie it's based on. Because of that, her moves are wackier and more unpredictable than Yzma's." Entrance To The Secret Lab! Amzy hops out of a mechanical pod onto the battlefield, in a similar fashion to Yzma's entrance but with aesthetic changes. Specials Neutral B - Zim! Zam! Azmy calls Zim and Zam, who comes out from the sky riding swings. Like Kronk, they follow her around and are needed for Smash Attacks. But they exchange vertical range for horizontal range. They also have their own set of commands: *'Neutral B - Laser Eyes': Zim and Zam shoots lasers out of their eyes which are good anti air tools. *'Side B - "Let's get out of here!"': Zim and Zam runs forwards, hurting others in their way, then runs back to Azmy. In a similar fashion to Kronk's Side B. *'Up B - The Condor Patch': A Condor swipes above Zim and Zam, damaging opponents. Down B is simply cancelling the stance to go back to normal. Zim and Zam can be KO'd individually, and the one left will stay in front of Azmy. You have to wait until both are out to call them again, but other than that there is no waiting time to respawn them. Move Origin Zim and Zam are one-off characters that only appear in the episode "Chipmunky Business". They are Yzma's nephews and join the squirrel scouts to prevent Kuzco from earning any badge. All of their commands come from this episode as well. The Laser Eyes are used earlier in the episode when Kuzco is trying to get the Tying Knots Patch, as they used it to burn the rope that Kuzco's swing was holding with. Side B comes from when they give Kuzco a potion to turn him into a chipmunk, and run away from there. Finally, Up B is inspired by The Condor Patch, the one patch Kronk was never able to get which involves finding a condor and taking a feather out of them. It is specifically based on the end of the episode, where the Condor arrives at Yzma's secret lab to kidnap Zim and Zam. Side B - Potion Throw Azmy throws a potion, while it is pretty much identical to Yzma's Side B, there is one difference. Instead of turning characters into their animal forms, they will turn into a random animal out of the characters currently in the match. Amzy's animal form is included in the mix, meaning even in 1v1s there is randomness involved. Move Origin Same origin as Yzma's Side B, as the potions are just as common in the show as they were in the movie. Up B - Future Empress Amzy is carried by two guards, that you can move back and fourth to deal contact damage. Press Up again and they'll throw her. In mid-air they will automatically throw Amzy. The guards won't grab Zim and Zam, nor be followed by them. But this can be used to command the twins from the distance, by using Neutral B. Move Origin This move's based on the 1st season finale: "Yzmopolis", in which the premise is that Kuzco wishes he was never the emperor, making so Yzma becomes the empress instead. During a musical number also called "Yzmopolis", there's a part in which a series of guards grab Yzma and carry her around before throwing her into the air. Down B - The Human Hammer Amzy swings two hammers at both sides of her, dealing massive damage. In mid-air, doing it will make Amzy fall downwards. Move Origin This move's taken from the episode "Kuz-Cop", which showed how would the show be if it took on different genres of Television programs. This one move in particular comes from the part in which they parody Wrestling shows, where Yzma's alter-ego was "The Human Hammer", who made her appearence into the wrestling ring by slamming two Kuzco busts with two massive hammers. Final Smash - Yzbot Amzy jumps out of the stage, then you take control of Yzbot. Who can run around and deal damage by doing so. Pressing A makes a boxing glove come out of her chest to punch her opponents, B plus any direction makes her throw a wooden cart in said direction, while B with no direction makes Yzbot shoot magic dust out of her fingers, turning the opponents into an animal form similar to Yzma's/Amzy's Side B. After a while, Yzbot will overheat and Amzy will return to the match. Move Origin In the episode "Yzbot", Yzma has to go to Hollywood and leaves a Robot version of herself in charge, and Kuzco wants to take control of her so that he can get his teacher to read his late homework. Like with Neutral B, all of Yzbot's attacks also come from this one episode. The boxing glove comes from when Kuzco is using Yzbot during a Chicken Fight. The cart throw comes from a scene in which Yzbot loses control when Kuzco keeps pressing random buttons on her remote (thinking it's the remote he uses to pause the show). Finally the magic dust comes from a later scene in which Yzbot causes havoc in the town after her remote breaks, and turns a bunch of guards into animals. KO Sounds Same as Yzma's. Taunts *Up Taunt: *cycles through 3 disguises (clown, queen guard or octopus)* *Side Taunt: *laughs* *Down Taunt: "You still don't get it, don't you?" Victory Poses/Lose Pose *Option 1: "It's perfect, perfect, perfect!" *Option 2: "Soon, I'll be empress!" *Option 3: "Your eventual failure is my inevitable success!" *Lose Pose: *on the floor, unsatisfied* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - Amzy swings an axe upwards. * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Zim and Zam swings some magic powder forwards. * Up smash - * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Animal Cat - A heavily-nerfed version of Yzma's Final Smash, with much less movement speed and attack power. Art "Kingdom of the Sun" - A map of Empire Kuzco. Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Female Category:00's Category:Lawl Nova Category:Sorta-Human Category:Mirror Clone Category:Playable Character Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Disney Category:Villain Category:Peruvian Category:Adults Category:Youtube Poop Category:The Satisfaction Era Category:Heavy Zoner Category:Puppeteer